


Dachshunds in the Kitchen

by Wolf_Prince



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam "Raki'd" his brain for ideas, Anal Sex, Aprons, Bottom Adam, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, Spacedogs, Swearing, Tumblr made me do it, adam is being adorable, birthday gifts, that pun was my husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Prince/pseuds/Wolf_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel's birthday is just over a week away. Adam was told that he didn't have to buy anything for him. Adam feels obligated to get something for him. Nigel buys him things all the time, it's only fair he do the same right? But that's the easy part. Finding the right gift will take ti-a dachshund apron online? I think yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dachshunds in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> History (ish) lesson at the bottom. Not story related exactly.

Birthday gifts were difficult. Adam had spent a good portion of the morning thinking about what he could get Nigel. Adam wasn’t sure what Nigel liked besides drinking, work, and going out to clubs. But Adam was sure he had to get Nigel _something._ It was his birthday soon after all and even though he said Adam didn’t have to worry, he was pretty sure that’s what partners did.

Adam raked his brain, trying to think of something. _‘Nigel likes to cook sometimes. Maybe I should get him cooking utensils. But we already have those, that’s not practical.’_ He walked into the kitchen and looked around, frowning slightly, not finding anything he could get his boyfriend.

He was lost in thought when tired arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his attention up to the shirtless man. “Is there coffee?” Nigel groaned, nuzzling Adam’s hair. Adam giggled at the sensation and nodded.

“Yeah. I got your mug out.” Adam turns around in Nigel’s arms, leaning up to kiss the man. Nigel smiled against Adam’s lips as he kissed back.

“Thanks darling.” He pulled away to grab his mug. “What’re doing standing in the middle of the fucking kitchen?” He looks at the clock. “You’ve already eaten right?”

Adam nods. “Yeah. Hey Nigel what do you want for your birthday?”

“Like as a gift?” He raises a brow. Adam smiles and gives another nod. “I told you, you don’t have to. It’d be something stupid.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t fucking know.” He lets out a small tired laugh as he leans against the counter, sipping his black coffee. “How about something with the little dachshund dogs on it.”

“Like your shirt?”

“Yeah.”

“But not another shirt?”

Nigel lets a smile pass across his face. “If you can find this shirt anywhere, I’d be fucking amazed. One of a kind.” He downs the last of the coffee and walks towards the bathroom.

Nigel showers and Adam gets on the computer. After he’s done showering he places a quick kiss on the younger man’s lips and tell Adam not to wait up for him. His first thought it to search for the shirt, or something similar to it. He doesn’t find anything like the shirt. Wherever Nigel got that shirt, it doesn’t exist anymore.

Adam is about to give up when he sees an ad for an apron. Not just any apron though, a dachshund apron! It is covered in adorable long dogs. With excitement Adam buys it, seeing that it’s almost gone, and hopes that Nigel will like it. All that’s left is to wait 5 to 10 days.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’re so excited about? Keep staring at the clock and it’s gonna burst into flames darling.”

Adam looks away from the clock and to Nigel in confusion. “No it won’t. That doesn’t make sense Nigel. How can me staring at it make it spontaneously combust?” Nigel rolls his eyes and stretches out on the couch.

“As always you’re right. Silly me. Why’re you looking at the clock?”

“I’m waiting for your birthday present to get here.” Adam says cheerfully. Nigel looks confused for a moment before remembering that his birthday was, in fact, tomorrow. “The package tracker said it would be delivered today between noon and six.”

“You actually bought me a gift.” It’s not a question but a bemused statement.

“Yeah. I ordered it online and it’s coming today.” Adam smiles brightly and looks back at the clock.

“We could always make time go faster.” He pulls Adam on top of his stretched of form. Adam giggles and kisses Nigel.

“Okay but when the doorbell rings we have to stop.” Nigel smiles as Adam repositions himself to straddle Nigel.

“Whatever you say beautiful.” Nigel pulls Adam down into a needy kiss. Adam lets out a small moan and kisses back, hands resting on Nigel’s dachshund covered chest. He smiles into their kiss, undoing the buttons to get to the chest hair beneath.

He splays his hands over Nigel’s chest, drawing a moans from the older man. In turn, Nigel works on removing Adam’s layers, making quick work of the sweater and tossing it before going to the stupid buttons keeping him from his precious boy. Eventually getting the shirt off and tossing it with the sweater.

He pushes the boy up to get a better look at him. “You’re so fucking beautiful darling. Fucking perfect.” Adam blushes at the praise and looks down. Nigel raises his hand to caress smaller man’s chest, trailing down to his soft belly. He works his hands over Adam’s sensitive body, pulling small mewls from him. Nigel holds onto Adam’s hips, rolls his hardening, restrained cock to Adam’s, deepening the blush on the smaller man.

“N-Nigel,” Adam pants out. Nigel lets out a groan and pulls Adam back down into a fevered kiss, biting his lip. Adam whines, duck his head to nuzzle Nigel’s neck and give the lady on his neck a bite. Nigel lets out another groan, holding tight to Adam’s hips as he ruts against him lewdly. Adam reaches between them to undo Nigel’s jeans when the doorbell rings. Hearing the bell, Adam tries to get up but Nigel hold him.

“Just let them leave it at the door.” He kisses and nips Adam’s neck, who pulls back in protest, a grin plastered on his face as he shakes his head.  
“You said I could stop when the doorbell rang.” Nigel groans and swears in frustration but lets the younger man jump up to answer the door. Though this gave him a great view and he had to admit the look on the delivery guy’s face, seeing a shirtless and hard in his pants Adam was priceless. Making it better was Adam not even paying attention to the guy or seeing anything wrong with answering the door in such a state.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam makes him wait 24 hours before opening it, not willing to let him open his gift a day early. When it comes time to open it Nigel finds himself oddly excited. This wasn’t some whore Darko got him for his birthday or a pack of smokes he didn’t have to pay for. This was something that Adam put time and effort into finding and getting for him. Despite earlier reservations, he was looking forward to opening the box.

Adam sits next to him on the couch and hands him the box, smiling with excitement. “Here you go. I really hope you like it.”

“Darling I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll fucking love it.” Nigel takes the box and places a quick kiss on Adam’s lips. He pulls out a knife and opens it, feeling his pulse quicken in anticipation. Setting the knife away he opens the box and gets through the packing, pulling out a folded cloth with dachshunds on it. “What the…?” Confused, he unfolds it to find it’s an apron. Not just any apron, a light blue apron covered from top to bottom in little dachshund dogs. He lets out a laugh covering his face with a hand and Adam looks worried, frowning a bit.

“Do you not like it? I can send it ba-”

“Fuck no babe. I love it!” He laughs a little more before turning to Adam and giving him another kiss.

“What’s so funny then?” Adam smiles even though he doesn’t understand entirely, he knows Nigel wouldn’t lie to him.

“When I said you could get me something with dachshunds on it, I was fucking joking. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” He looks over the little dogs, tracing one gently with a finger. He really did have a soft spot for the damn things. They were vicious when pissed and yet adorable when not. He looks at Adam with a smile and is genuinely touched by such a silly and lovely gift. “This is perfect. Thank you Adam.”

He sets the box down and stands to put it on. He he wishes he hadn’t worn the dachshund shirt yesterday. He could have doubled down on his dachshunds, but that could always wait. He puts the apron on and turns to Adam. “Well? How’s it look?” He smirks and Adam laughs.

“Like you’re ready to cook.”

“I’d rather do something else.” Nigel lifts Adam up, setting him on his waist causing the smaller man to give a startled yelp and a giggle as he wraps his legs securely around Nigel.

He walks them to their shared bed and deposits Adam on it. Adam removes his shirt as Nigel get his jeans off as quickly as possible before getting on the bed. After they both do away with most of their clothes the apron remains.

“Don’t you wanna take the apron off?” Adam asks curiously. Nigel shakes his head and cradles Adam’s face, pulling him into a hot, needy kiss. Adam takes hold of Nigel’s cock, stroking it lieu of asking more questions about the apron. Nigel groans into the kiss and rubs his hands over Adam’s body, pausing at a delicate hip to thumb over the sensitive bone, causing the smaller man to shiver and deepen the kiss with a moan.

Nigel’s hand dips to Adam’s stiffening cock, giving it a small squeeze before pulling away to grab the lube. Adam lets out a little whine as the man pulls and turns away to the bedside. No sooner does he grab it before Adam straddles his hips.

“Eager much?” Nigel chuckles. The answer is a breathy moan and Adam’s beautiful ass pressed against his hard cock. Nigel moans and grabs one of the perfect globes, squeezing it tightly bringing Adam’s face to a beautiful red against his pale skin, before letting go to open the lube.

He slips a calloused and skilled finger into the tight hole with ease earning more mewlings from the man above him. Adam’s eyes flutter closed, mouth open and panting, as he lets himself fall into the feeling of strong hands and familiar pleasure. He slips a second finger in and curled them, finding his prostate expertly.

Adam lets out a cry of pleasure and arches his back. He opens his eyes to look down at the man who is panting and staring at him with hungry eyes. Adam rests his hands on the course fabric of the apron, and pushes back on the fingers making him melt. He can’t help the panting and moans that escape him as Nigel works his entrance open.

“More.” Adam whines as he continues to fuck himself on Nigel’s fingers.

Nigel pulls his fingers out and leans up to kiss Adam as he whines again. “I fucking love it when you get like this.” He growls as he puts a generous amount of lube on his painfully hard cock.

“Like what?” Adam pants as he reaches for Nigel’s cock to guide himself down on it, causing Nigel to fall back onto the bed with a pleasurable groan.

“Pushy.” Nigel breaths out a shaky smile, eyes closing as Adam starts fucking himself on Nigel’s cock and letting out wanton moans. This is what Nigel loves about him, he knows what he wants and he has no problem asking for it. If he wants to ride Nigel’s cock like a bitch in heat, Nigel isn’t gonna fucking stop him. Not when the tight heat of Adam was pushing him so close.

He’s breathing out obscenities and praises alike, grabbing Adam’s hips to fuck him harder and brushing against his prostate. Adam could feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach, movements becoming more erratic as he continued to lose himself, finding it hard to breath. He takes himself in hand and lets Nigel take control of his hips, letting his head fall back and moaning loud enough that Nigel is sure the neighbors can hear.

Adam strokes himself in time with the hard thrusts of Nigel’s hips and lets out a gasp as he feels himself, right on the edge of cumming.

“Nigel...I’m...I...I’m close.” Half panting and whining, wanting to feel the sweet rush of release. Nigel groans at the words and tightens his grip, hard enough to bruise.

“Fucking cum beautiful.” His words come out as a plea, begging his beautiful boy. He manages to open his eyes and look at Adam, who is a fucking wreck. Sweating and panting, stroking himself and arching his back like a cat. Pale body flushed and rosy from exertion. It’s everything Nigel could ask for in a birthday gift.

Adam’s eyes squeeze shut as hot cum spurts from his cock, landing on the tiny dachshunds. The tightness from Adam’s orgasm throws Nigel over the edge and he grips Adam’s hips and thrusts with abandon before his own release tears through him with a gasp and a shout. Swears and praises mixed as one in Romanian and English alike. His breathing is ragged and only when Adam, panting and tired, touches his hands does he realize he’s shaking. Too tired to protest, he allows Adam to lift his hand and place kisses on the palm.

Nigel hums and opens his eyes to look at Adam, hair messier than usual and face red, nuzzling and kissing his hand. He pulls Adam down to hold him only to have the younger squirm.

“What?” Nigel’s voice is tired but loving, kissing Adam’s head softly.

“We should clean up.”

“That’s what the apron’s for. To catch messes darling.” He reasons tiredly. Adam doesn’t seem convinced and pushes up, getting off the bed.

“Cooking messes. Not post coital ones.” There is a smile in his tone as he grabs a towel to wipe himself down. Nigel sits up and removes the apron, giving a noncommittal hum to Adam’s words. He gets up and places it in the laundry hamper before taking the towel that Adam has for him.

“I think it works for both.” Adam laughs and hugs Nigel, now completely naked. He nuzzles the older man’s chest hair.

“Even if you didn’t use it the way it’s supposed to, did you really like it?”

“I fucking loved it. I have to get you something even better for your birthday though.”

They move back to the bed and cuddle, opting to shower when their legs are less jelly and their minds are clearer. Adam thinks about what he might want. A new telescope or a new weighted blanket. He thinks it over and plays with Nigel’s chest hair lazily. After a few minutes he smiles and looks at Nigel.

“I know what I want.”

“What?” Confused, being pulled out of his other thoughts.

“I know what I want for my birthday.” He supplied with a bright smile.

“What do you want then gorgeous?”

“I want to go to Washington DC.” Nigel’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Why the hell would you want to go there?”

“I want to go to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. It has lunar exploration vehicles and Astronomy charts I want to see in person. You can’t get all of them online. There is also a space shuttle model that you can walk through and see the mechanics of how it was put together and the living space that astronauts inhabit. If you take a tour you can ask questions too. Also the Albert Einstein Planetarium in the museum plays documentaries that are even better on a big IMAX screen.” The more he talked about it the more excited he became about the idea of going. “Please Nigel, I’ve never been outside of New York and I really want to see the original model plans for the first manned space shuttle.”

Looking down at Adam he knew it was impossible to tell him no. Despite the crowds, travel, and the possibility he might have to hear about space more than he already does on a daily basis, he couldn’t tell Adam no.

“Of course darling. Sounds like a great idea.” He kisses Adam and nods off to sleep, holding his bit of stardust who is now very excited to get to his birthday. The last thing that Nigel thinks before he falls asleep is, _‘Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad.’_

**Author's Note:**

> My grandfather, James P. Nolan, Jr., worked for NASA and he was a aerospace engineer. Before working for NASA he graduated from MIT and design efficient cockpits for high-performance, high-altitude military jet fighters in the 1950's. This set of useful skills led to NASA wanting to hire him for their manned space programs. He worked on Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo man-on-the-moon mission.  
> On February 14, 1968 he filled a report for the first manned Apollo flight. In it he stated that there was a possible post-reentry fire hazard due to an incomplete mixing of pure oxygen in the cockpit with normal air after landing. This could produce pockets of almost pure oxygen in closed cabinets, equipment bays, wire bundles, and interstices of the spacecraft. He cited two past incident that occurred at the Douglas Aircraft co. under similar conditions in the early 1950's. Attention of the report was brought to the Flammability Review Board and MSC (Mission System Control) planned an additional round of chamber tests.  
> There are a few of the early 1950's cockpit designs that my grandfather worked on in the Smithsonian. He died February 29, 2012.  
> I just thought it was really important that people know who my grandfather was in the realm of space travel and aerospace engineering. Anytime i write something about Adam I always think of my grandfather so I thought it would be cool to tell you guys about him.  
> [Obituary](http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/washingtonpost/obituary.aspx?n=james-p-nolan&pid=156252829&)  
> [Committees](http://www.hq.nasa.gov/office/pao/History/SP-4009/v1app2.htm)  
> [Recovery, Spacecraft Redefinition, and First Manned Apollo Flight](http://www.hq.nasa.gov/pao/History/SP-4009/v4p2i.htm)  
> He isn't mentioned often but if you ctrl+f and search his name you can find a few things. End of pseudo history lesson. thanks for reading.


End file.
